1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel benz[cd]indol-2(1H)-ones which are useful as antihypertensive agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,310, compounds having the formulae: ##STR2## wherein:
R denotes hydrogen, an alkyl, cycloalykl, aralkyl or aryl radical or an alkyene radical bonded to the naphthalene ring in the o-position,
R.sub.1 denotes an alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl or aryl radical or saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic radical bonded via carbon, y denotes hydrogen or a non ionic substituent and/or a carboxyl group, and n denotes the numbers 1 or 2 are disclosed as intermediates in the synthesis of cationic dyestuffs.
This patent does not disclose or suggest that such compounds have any pharmaceutical activity, particularly antihypertensive activity.